Natsumi's Birthday Gift Hunt
by Princess Crimson
Summary: Giroro's birthday is coming up soon and Natsumi is determined to do better then last year. What will Natsumi get Giroro? Will Giroro like Natsumi's gift? Read it and find out. I love GiroNatsu Disclaimer I do not own SGT. Frog but I wish I did
1. The Hunt Begins

This is a preview of my story tell me if I should go on or dump it. I will not continue until I get six reviews ok

C**hapter 1 **

** The Hunt Begins **

It's was a normal day at the Hinata household. Well if you call living with invading alien frogs normal then yes.

As Natsumi woked up she looked at the calendar. She thought " it's been almost six years senes those stupid frogs came to earth.

"It's two weeks till Giroro's birthday. Well I'm going to do better then last year." she said proudly

Narator " you mean when you forgot it was his birthday and all you got him was a cake even though he dose not like sweets"

"Shut up. Well no matter what I'm going to make this the best birthday Giroro ever had"

Giroro sneezed " I think someone is talking about me."


	2. Kitty Cat

Disclaimer I don't own Sgt. frog

Chapter 2 yea! thanks for the reviews. I wrote this in a tree now I know why Dororo and Koyuik like siting in tree so much:3. Ok so it was not six reviews but I couldn't help myself so well thanks too

Aliengirl13 ,KittyDotStar and Subtle14love for being the first three people to review this story. Oh , and I want your ideas so tell me please!

**Kitty Cat**

As Natsumi walked down to the kitchen. She instantly smelled the sweet sent of sweet potatoes.

" even though it has been 6 years he still gets up so early unlike the other stupid frogs. ( sigh ) well I better get Fukyuki and make breakfast."

As she left Giroro looked up.

"Oh Natsumi, your still so strong and so beautiful."

As Giroro went into one of his Natsumi daydreams. Miss. Fur bottom came up to home and started to smell the sweet Potatoes. She know they were about to burn so she started to pull on Giroro's belt to pull him back into reality.

He snapped back into the real world and hurried to pull them out.

"Thanks to you my breakfast is saved."

She meowed and stared to purr when Giroro started to pet her.

"Aww your cat is back. She is so cute."

Instantly Giroro turned crimson and tried to hid his face.

" Um, she is not my cat. She just"

Right then when Natsumi tried to pet her Miss. Fur bottom hissed and ran. Natsumi sad and disappointed just remembered why she had came out there.

"Hey Giroro, can I ask you something?"

" What do you want to know, N-Natsumi."

"First, how old are you .In _Pekoponian years that is?" _

_"Well , I gess maybe about."_

_Well that's all for today people I hope you liked it so seea soon ok. _


	3. The First Step

**Hey every one long time no see. A lot of things have happened this week but I worked on this story. I'm so happy 132 people have read my story so far that beings joy to my heart. As asked I tryed to make this chapter longer so I hope you all like it. Oh just to say I'm not the best when it comes to grammar. There will be some misstates one in a while. I wont be able to update offen senses the ECA is coming up. So here's the chapter you have been waiting for and one last the I what to say " I love you all so please enjoy this story. Thank you**

**The First Stop**

"I think 21."

He said while checking the math as Natsumi sat there in amazement.

"You're still so young and you're already a corporal. When did you join the army?"

Giroro's face turned into a even brighter shade of crimson as she sat down on her cinder block next to him and looked at him with a serious look in her copper colored eyes. What struck him the most was that she wanted to know about his life!

"W-Well, I think I was a-about 10 when I started out as a soldier."

Natsumi's jaw dropped wide open in shock.

"But you were just a little kid."

"We are considered men and able to protect our plant at that age. In Keron, the meaning of age is different."

Right as he said that Natsumi's cell went off.

"It's Koyuki, she wants me to come over. I have to go well see ya later Red."

As she left Giroro there, he starts to wonder why Natsumi had a sudden interest in him then he goes off into another Natsumi daydream and Miss. Fur bottom face paws him, but he doesn't notice she's there.

" I think she broke my beloved Giroro. I love him, but he loves that stupid human girl. I know he loves her for her strength and her personality, but I'm a much better match for him."

She clenches her paw and looks up at the sky. "I will never give up. He will be mine someday"

She thought as she curled up at his feet.

"Someday."

At the park Natsumi was waiting for her ninja friend.

"Where is she? I need her help."

Koyuki pops her head out of the tree Natsumi was standing under.

" Hi, Natsumi."

Natsumi jumps and yells.

" Aaa, don't scare me like that Koyuki."

Koyuki jumps out of the tree.

"What do you need help with, Natsumi."

"I need help finding the perfect gift for Giroro for his birthday."

Dororo walks over to Natsumi.

" I can help. He is a childhood friend of mine."

Natsumi looks at the little blue frog.

" Um, your Dylan right."

He goes into trauma mode.

"Um Natsumi , his name is Dororo."

She laughed sheepishly.

"Oh um, sorry Dororo."

After a few minutes Koyuki was able to bring Dororo back to reality and they were able to go to Koyuki and Dororo's house.

**Next chapter will be longer. Just to tell you all when Miss. Fur bottom dose not talk. Those are just her thoughts. **


	4. Four Frogs Four Answers

Sorry that I have been gone for so long I had ECAs and now semester test. So I hope you all love this story sorry if there is grammar and spelling mistakes. Don't forget to reviews. I hope to see you all soon and now enjoy this story.

Ch4

Four Frogs. Four Answers

" Wants some tea Natsumi?"

Koyuki asked as she walked in with the tea tray.

"Yes, thank you."

As Koyuki pored Natsumi's tea Dororo began.

"So you're having trouble finding Giroro a present?"

When Dororo sipped his tea and Natsumi look at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Yes, I want to do better then last year."

"Oh yeah you made a cake even thought..."

"I know!(sigh) I just want to make up for it. I asked how old he is today and he said 21. I know he likes weapons , but there is no way I would get one."

"Some thing from the heart."

Koykui said as she jumped up.

"What do you mean? Koykui."

"She means to put a lot of feeling into it! Oh how about a scrapbook of picture of his platoon and our pekopeon friends."

"You think he would like it?"

Then again Koykui pops out of nowhere and says with her kitty face.

"As long as the pictures are of you, he would love it."

Natsumi looked at her stunned and stutters.

" Why of me?"

Dororo covers Koykui's mouth before she could blurt out Giroro's secret to her and said.

"Because he likes you more then most of us. I mean because he have more respects for you. I mean..."

Nastsumi nodded.

"Ok Dororo , I understand I am a good friend to him."

She finshed off her tea and quickly left. Leaving Dororo

And Koykui frozen.

When she was gone Koukui apologized.

"Sorry Dororo, I almost told her his secret."

Dororo pets her head as she stared to pout.

"It's ok Koyuki. I know you meant well."

Koyuki hugs him with no warning.

"Thanks D, your the best."

As she was hugging him, he grateful that his masked was covering his face. His was almost as crimson as Giroro is around Natsumi ,but only when he is around Koyuki. As she was embracing him, he thought

" why is she alway here, is always there to comfort me when I'm sad. She's alway happy and has that cute cat smile. I think I'm falling for her. First Giroro falls in love for Natsumi and now I have fallen in love for Koyuki. I'm so happy."

"I think I should go to Tamama next(I think he is the purple one)."

The the little dark purple frog appears out of nowhere.

"Hi Natsumi ."

Natsumi jumped

"Don't scare me like that Tamama. By the way can help me with some thing?"

He looked up at The Lord of Terror.

"Help with what."

As he shivered in fear and she continued to say.

"What do you think Giroro would like for his birthday ?"

She kneeled down to his eye level and he smile with relief and said

"Oh, that's easy just give him one of your bras."

Natsumi's eyes open wide.

"WHAT!?"

Then Tamama just realized what he did and looked around in fear.

"I mean battle! Well Bye!"

As he ran and left Natsumi there confused. Then just as she was about to turn around. She hears something like a missile and see Tamama flying. He screams.

"I'm sorry!"

Then he was cut off when he turned into a star.

"Um,bye."

As she returned home she sighed.

"Why is it so hard to find him a gift."

Keroro and Foyuki walked up to her when she was taking off her shoes.

"Having trouble finding Giroro a gift again, Natsumi."

He stared to laugh then for some reason he saw the ora and baked up a little.

"Yes Keroro, I'm having some trouble."

Then she had a idea.

"You have been friend with him for a long time right. So what do you think I should get him?"

He grinned as a plot formed inside his paint fumed brain.

"Ok, just go camping with him, just you and him alone."

When Keroro said the Giroro was about to shoot him from his hiding spot n the ceiling. Then he slipped into one of his Natsumi daydreams. Natsumi and him were in the woods at a clearing where their camp was. Alrighty the fire was light and the sweet potatoes were ready to eat. Every thing that he had dreamed about to came true.

Back in the real world.

"Let's have a contest to see who gets the best gift for Giroro. If I win you do my chores for a whole month and get me 100 gundom."

Keroro said while smiling.

"What do I get if I win?"

Natsumi said as she picked him up by the head and he gulped.

"I know, if I win you have to sell your gundom and I would be nice and let you keep half of them."

"Deal!"

Out of nowhere Tamama came running up to Keroro.

"No Sarge! Don't do it. Your precious gundom."

Keroro whispered into Tamama's ear.

"Don't worry. I already have the perfect gift and there is No way she can win."

When they looked up Natsumi was gone. They ran into Keroro's room to put the finishing touches on the master plan.

Mean while Natsumi was at the lab of the creepiest one of them all.

"Kululu."

She sighed and kicked the giant metal tooth door for what seemed like an hour.

"Ku ku ku. So she came crawling to me as I thought. Ku ku ku."

When Natsumi stared at the hologram of him she almost felt like barfing.

"Let me in I need to ask you something. NOW!"

And again somehow the frog was able to see an angry ora around her.

"What will you give me if I help you?"

She just stood there with her anger building up inside.

"How about I beat you to a pulp."

A minute passed and the door opens.

"Come in and make it quick."

He said as he left up a spoon full of curry that for some reason he was taking a bath in. Natsumi sighed knowing that she may never eat curry again and asked.

"You know everything about every one right."

The stacker laughed.

Yes and I remember that you forgot my favorite guinea pig's birthday last year and just gave him a cake even though.."

I know already! So just tell me what would be the perfect gift for him ok!"

Kululu waved his hand telling her to come closer and as she did the door closed with a Big Bang with what sounded like screaming in the background.

"The perfect gift for Giroro is..."

CLIFFHANGER


	5. The Market

**Hey every one school is almost out and I can't wait. Well this story is almost done chapter 6 is the last chapter. It was fun while it lasted but don't worried I have a treat for you in the next chapter ok. Well let's get started shall we. Oh yea if you guys can guess what guess what Dororo's gift is for Giroro before I post chapter 6 I will give you the preview of my new story that is coming up soon. Well here we go!**

Ch5 The Market

"A What?!"  
Natsumi almost screamed.  
"You geared me. Now let me take my bath of curry in peace."  
I felt my stomach turn as I left that creep's lab. I know I had to find a gift and fast. When I left the basement I was in total turmoil.  
"Hey Natsumi , what wrong? "  
When I looked down and saw Giroro standing there with a bag and what I think was a wallet or an alien passport.  
"It's nothing."  
He still looked a little worried.  
"So where are you going?"  
"To the alien market to get gun cleaner."  
Then an idea popped into my head maybe the perfect gift is there.  
"I'm coming with you."  
He was so surprised when I said that, and I swear, that he was glowing crimson.

While in Giroro's mind.  
"She wants to come with me. Me alone ...alone. "  
I was snapped out of my trance when she said.  
"I'm going to go change, so wait there."  
I could not move. It was like as if my body was following her orders. I couldn't move from that spot as if I was in army training again. I loved those days, but this day is going to be the best day of my life.

As I went up into my room, I grabbed my shopping bag, note pad, and my wallet with 10,000 yen inside. As I was going through my closet I had to a find a decent outfit because this is my first time at that market. So I pick a red tank top with a black short self jacket and my new black skirt. I looked at my dresser and on top sat my bracelet that Giroro gave me for my birthday for some reason, whenever I leave the house, I always had it with me. It looked like Giroro's belt, but red, not blue. It had his symbol on it. I slipped it on and ran down stairs.

When I got there Giroro's eyes almost popped out. I guess I looked better then I thought because he stuttered.  
"N-Natsumi, you l-look a-amazing."  
"Well thanks Giroro. Now lets go."  
As we left we decided to ride his hover craft there and we flew in silence for what seemed like an hour. Giroro was the one to break the silence.  
"Natsumi, um just to ask why did you want to you come with me?"  
I had to think of something quick! There was no way I was going to say that I'm going on a gift hunt for him!  
"I wanted to see this market you and your stupid froggy friend go to plus we just hang out in my back yard all the time so yeah."  
Then we stopped.  
"Why did we stop?"  
"The entrance is over there."  
He pointed to an alleyway, but I couldn't see anything. As we walked over, a weird panel came up in front of us and Giroro typed in some code when I looked over his head I saw him type it in.  
**723 3**  
I was shocked why did he put a heart at the end and then suddenly the ground under us started to fall. Giroro turned around.  
"Put this on, peopons aren't suppose to know about this place."  
He held a red hair band to me then I saw the swirl symbol of the devil.  
"Um is it ok to use it."  
"It's ok, it will just make you look like an alien."  
"Ok."  
I cautiously slipped it on then suddenly I started to glow. When I looked at the shiny metal around us, I saw someone that looked like Somo in her human form, but with two sunset pink pigtails and with a sun on the head band also I was in the same outfit I was in before.  
"I look like Somo."  
"As I thought. You look great even in keroneon form."  
I felt my cheeks blush for some reason this time I felt different than before but I can't worry about that now because the floor stopped and when I looked around I saw many shops and way more aliens. I backed up when they looked at me, but then they went on with whatever they were doing.  
"Come on Natsumi." Giroro called to me as I ran to him not wanting to lose him.

We walked around for a while and I felt like some one was watching us. I guess Giroro sensed something too then suddenly an alien came up to us and he slammed his hand against the wall above my head.  
"Hey beautiful. How about we ditch the frog and I take you out, what do you say?"  
I slapped his hand away.  
"No."  
"Did you say no to me."  
We glared at each other.  
"Yes, I did."  
He grabbed my arm and squeezed it.  
"Let go of me."  
"What if I don't?"  
Clink. We looked down and saw Giroro pointing one of his guns at the guy in front of me.  
"She said let go."  
He backed away with his hands in the air.  
"Well that is one protective boyfriend you have."  
"Um he's not my– "  
"Whatever see ya beautiful." When he left Giroro and I looked at each other.

"Well that was interesting." I said as we walked into the gun shop.  
"I swear if I see someone do that to you again, I will make them wish they never woke up this morning." I felt touched when he said that. It was weird, but sweet.  
"(Light giggle) Thanks Giroro. That would be nice."

As Giroro looked at the cleaner, I looked around and in the corner of my eye I saw something.  
"What is this?"  
I picked up a keychain.  
"It's a copycat chain. It will become anything you want."  
An old lady appeared behind a beaded door curtain.  
"Cool..um...how much is it?"  
I didn't want to let it go I knew it would be a great gift.  
"It's 11,000 yen for each."  
"Oh."  
"But for a sweet girl like you, how about how about 2 for 10,000 yen."  
I hugged her and almost picked her up in joy.  
"Thanks you so much. You have no idea how hard it's been to find him a gift."  
"It's no problem my dear."  
"Hey Natsumi, ready to go?"  
"I'm coming. Thank you again." I hand her the money and give her another hug.  
"He is someone important to you isn't he?"  
I was surprised at what she said and I nod.  
"Yes."  
"He is a good one. I can sense that he has a good heart, strong, caring, protective. I wish you the best of luck young pekopeon."  
"How did you know."  
"You can't fool these eyes my dear. I think he wants you."  
I turned and saw him standing at the entrance with his bag in one hand and he was staring at people passing by. For some reason I felt my heart speed up and I turned back to her.  
"Thanks."  
I walked up to Giroro after putting the chains in my bag.  
"Sorry for the wait Giroro."  
"It's ok. So who were you talking to?"  
"Oh I was just talking to– "  
When I turned around she was gone.  
"No one."


	6. The Storm

**_Hey everyone I'm adding a chapter to this and the contest is still underway to get the first look of the sequel to this story. Did you really think I was going to stop after this No! I would like to thank my friend the ones that revised all of the chapters for me and to thank the people who reviewed this story as well. Those people are aliengirl13, adventuremaker16, and to Giroro lover (Guest) that gave me one of the oddest reviews ever also thanks to every one else that that has reviewed and read this story. Ian sorry if the characters don't seem like them selfs. And with at let's began chapter 7._**

**Ch6 The Storm**

When we got home we found a letter on the table and it said.

**Hey Natsumi, **  
**We are going to see the greatest occult places in the world and will be back in two weeks. Don't worry sis, Momka and Paul are with us. **  
**Your brother,**  
**Foyuki"**

"Well it looks like it's just going to be us for a while."  
Giroro said after he looked it over.  
"So what do you want for dinner?Giroro."  
I turned around and saw him just standing there.  
"Um Giroro."

While in Giroro's mind.  
"It's just us alone in this house. Now we are going to have dinner together. Today is just getting better and better. "  
I snapped out of it when I heard someone calling me.  
"Giroro!"  
"Um sorry I was just thinking."  
I mentally slapped myself.  
"So what do you want to eat."  
"How about we roast sweet potatoes outside."  
"Sure and I will get some watermelon out."  
As we did what needed to be done for dinner we sat together outside. As I started the fire I noticed some clouds over head.  
"I hope it does not rain."  
Natsumi said as she looked up.  
"I hope so too, Natsumi."  
As we ate the sweet potatoes Miss. Fur bottom came home and I gave her some of my potato.  
"She is a really pretty cat."  
"I guess so."  
I petted her head and she began to purr.  
"She is lucky to have a friend like you."  
I stopped immediately and knew I was glowing.  
"Oh...um...thanks."

Back to Natsumi. As we finished our potatoes I felt a drop of rain on my nose.  
"Oh no!"  
We ran inside for cover and then I turned on the TV.  
"There are severe thunder storms all over Japan. And will last for a week now back to the news."  
The phone rings and it's Aki.  
"Hey hon, can you tell Giroro to bring in his tent. It's going to get really bad."  
"Alright mom, so when are you getting home?"  
"Not till the storm lightens up sugar. I already know the boys are out adventuring I think they will be ok if they stay out of Japan. I will be right there, sorry sweety I have to go I will call you where I can alright."  
"Ok mom be safe and see ya soon. I love you."  
"Bye, I love you too. Stay inside ok."  
Natsumi hangs up the phone and walks over to Giroro as he is about to go back outside.  
"No. You're staying inside."  
"What!?"  
"The storm is going to get worse. How about we get your tent back inside and bring in Miss. Fur bottom."  
Natsumi heads towards the door and Giroro runs in front of her.  
"I will do it myself. No need for you to get sick in the rain."

Now to Giroro.  
I ran to my tent.  
"That was close."  
I walked over to the box that had my pictures of Natsumi on them and put them back into my belt then I started to put my weapon into my storage. I picked up Miss. Fur Bottom and put her in my blanket so she did not get wet when I ran back inside with her.  
"Now I just need to get– "  
I was cut off by the sound of hail hitting the roof.  
"So what else was out there?"  
Natsumi asked as she kneeled next to me.  
"Just my ammo and the cleaner."  
"I'm helping you."  
"Natsu.."  
"I helping you whether you want it or not."  
She went over to the closet and pulled out an umbrella.  
"(Sigh) Fine."  
Of course I couldn't say no to her this time. She held the umbrella as I grabbed my boxes of ammo and I guess Miss. Fur Bottom wanted to help because she grabbed the bag of cleaner. She was stronger then I thought, we pulled the hooks out and pulled the tent inside.  
"Well that was fun." Natsumi said as she shut the door.  
"I guess."  
"Meow."  
We sat down in the living room as we dried off.  
"How about that watermelon." She said while heading to the kitchen.

Natsumi.  
As we ate while listening to the sound of the storm we said nothing.  
Then I broke the silence.  
"Well I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. Is there anything you need Giroro?" I asked as I stood.  
"No, I'm alright see you in the morning ok."  
"Alright."

When she left I stared to clean my guns then suddenly the power goes out.  
"Aaa(thud)"  
"NATSUMI!"  
I grab my flashlight and run as fast as I can. I had heard the sound coming from the bathroom. I opened the door to find Natsumi on the ground I grabbed a towel and handed it to her while trying to not look at her.  
"Are you alright Natsumi?!"  
She looked up still feeling a little dizzy and really embarrassed.  
"Yea I think so. Um..Giroro...can you..um...leave?"  
My face began to glow then I gave her the extra flash light I had.  
"I will be outside the door if you need me."  
I ran out of there as fast as I could.

To Natsumi again.  
After that I could not look at him I was so embarrassed. A week had passed and we barely spoke. Now for some reason, every time I see him my heart begins to race faster. Mom had called home and said she won't be back for a few more days because the roads were flooded. Luckily, we had a lot of food storied up and the market was not that far away. I sat in my room looking at the chain I had bought. I sighed and put the one for Giroro inside a red bag filled with black and gold tissue paper. I sat on my bed looking at the other one when I heard a knock on my door. I put the chain under my pillow and said.  
"Come in Giroro."  
He walked in and for some reason his face was a little crimson.  
"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened and wanted to make sure that you where ok."  
I blushed and looked away.  
"I'm ok sorry for...um...avoiding you."  
"It's ok. So do you want some sweet potatoes I cooked. I have used the stove to roast them."  
He held up two sticks with freshly cooked sweet potatoes on them and their scent filled my room. I could not help, but smile.  
"Sure."  
I patted the spot next to me. We ate the sweet potatoes together and after that, things finally went back to normal. Now all that I have to worry about is his birthday.


	7. 723

**Here is the last chapter befor my new story. so it took so long, it has not been reviesed. i hope you love it it will be edited soon. pleases tell how you feel. lets begain shall we.**

_**729**_

"Ok today is the day I'm going to make this the best birthday Giroro ever had."

I looked around my room to make sure that everything was together. When I saw that the chain was still in the bag I sighed and went down stairs. Luckily today Giroro was going to be gone for a while. Plus the storm finally stopped and everyone is now able to come home. I pulled out the recipe that I was saving for today.

"Sweet Potato Cookies"

As I pulled out the ingredients I herd the door open. I hurried to put it away thinking it was Giroro until I found out it was just my brother and the stupid frogs coming home.

"So you making a cake again. I knew that these would happen."

He grinned and pointed at me.

"You're the worst gift giver ever."

As he was staring at me I just got the stuff I had put away out.

"Its not a cake or is it my gift for him. I'm just getting the house ready for the party you stupid frog."

Fukyik walked over to me and picked up the recipe sheet.

"Sweet Potato Cookies?"

He looked back to Keroro and back to me then he put the sheet down.

" I think your beat Keroro, well I think will get my gift ready too. Hey sis, when is the party?"

I looked at the clock and it said 11:56 am.

" It stares around 8:00 or when Giroro gets back from what ever he is doing."

Keroro looked like he was mad and ran down satires with his platoon be hind him.

Mean while Giroro.

"Bang."

I stepped back to admire my work.

"It seems that we ended in a tie, Giroro."

Garuru said after handing me the magazine. I sighed.

"Its always been like this. At lest we aren't trying to kill each other this time."

I put the gun down and looked up at the sky the weather finally cleaned up. Every one is probably home now, I hope they don't through me a party like last year. I remembered last year when Natsumi gave me that cake. I must have been day dream for a while because when I looked down I saw my brother looking at me with a weird face. He sighed

"Thinking of Natsumi again. This planet has made you soft, Giroro."

I looked away embraced ever seems he found out about Natsumi he always brought her up when it was just us alone like this .He said that he accidentally said something about her to our farther and that he wants to meet her soon or he is coming to pekopon himself to meet her.

"its your turn to shoot and your one to talk I know you have something for Paruru."

Right when he was about to say some thing his cell phone rings and he walks away so I would not be in earshot to hear he came back and the only think I could hear before he turned off his phone was "ku ku ku"

"Who was it?"

Even though I already know who it was.

"Its was HQ saying the upgrades to the Pekopon Suits were done and where I get back we are doing some tests. We should head back around 8:00 it looks like our cloaking shield only has a few hours left."

I sighed

"Alright."

Now its 8:00 every one is setting in the living room. All except Natsumi who is waiting outside for Giroro.

"Where could he be?"

Natsumi pouted and looked up to the sky and saw something red flying across the sky. She squinted then realized it was not a star of lights on a plan it was Giroro with some purpple thing. She ran inside just before he landed.

"Finally you got back…"

I paused I couldn't believe what I see.

"Garuru."

I lean down to Giroro and whisper to him.

"um why is he here you two.. Um you know hate each other."

"he said we just wanted to visit today."

He looked at he house and saw that al the lights where out

"um is every one…"

He was cut off by Natsumi picking him up and carrying him inside. He caught a glimpse of his brother smiling as he followed them in side. When Natsumi puts him down the lights turn on.

"Happy Birthday Giroro."

He jumps back.

"What the frog."

His friends stood in front of him and patted his back.

"Congrats your finally 22."

Keroro said as he gave a victorious smile.

"Lets open the gifts! Ooo cooks."

Tamama ran over to Natsumi. She laughs and pushes him aside.

"Here Giroro, I know you don't like cake so I make you this."

He cautionily picked up one of the cookies and took a bit. His eyes poped.

" What are these? Its delicious ."

Natsumi smiled her cheeks lightly blushed.

"it's a recipe I have been saving. Sweet Potato Cookies."

She knew he would like them. His brother took one of the cookies.

"Mmm your right they are good."

After everyone eat the cookies the present opening began.

"Here this one from me."

Dororo said as he handed Giroro the gift.

"thank Dororo."

He opened the gift to find out it was a survival knife with G66+729 was engraved on the handle and blade. Giroro was surprised the marksmanship on the blade. Was brilliantly make.

"Were did you get this, Dororo?"

He smiled as he was about to say Koykui pops up, picks up Dororo, and says.

" He made it."

Again when we was about to say something.

"Giroro! Open my gift!"

Tamama screamed in excitement. Giroro took the bag and looks inside and saw many pictures of Natsumi. He pulled out a little bag of cookie and a card that he had put inside it said.

" Happy Birthday Giroro from Tamama"

"Thanks Tamama."

Fukiy places his gift in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Giroro."

As Giroro removed the box cover he saw a metal box with a red button on it. He presses the button suddenly a screen with a picture of a gun popped up.

"It's a gun assembly game on a touch screen consol Kululu made."

He looked at it and though "Maybe I would give this to Garuru for his birthday."

"Thanks Fukiy."

Natsumi walked up holding the bag behind her and took a deep breath.

"Giroro here's my gift."

He took it slightly blushing. She closed her eyes and smiled

"Happy Birthday Giroro"

He pulled out the chain and looked at it in amazement. She kneeled down and pointed at it.

"It's a copycat chain."

"I I know what it is put how did you get it."

"I got it when we when to the alien market while you where looking at gun cleaner."

"There is no way that a gum shop would be able to have these."

"What do mean?"

Kululu walked up with his normal stare.

"ku ku ku. They are super rare and expensive. There should be no way someone like you could get one."

They all stud there in silent till Giroro asked.  
"How did you get this?"

"A old lady sold it to me and gave me a another one for 10,000 yen. Then she suddenly disappeared when I turned around she was gone."

Everyone just looked at her then to Giroro who was still staring at the chain. Natsumi pulled out her chain from her pocket and looked at it.

" Thank you Natsumi. This is the best gift anyone has given me."

Keroro jumps out of nowhere and yells.

" Hold on there. You have not seen my gift yet."

They all stared at him.

" then where it."

Natsumi asked scowling at him.

" Can you help me get it from my room, Natsumi."

She sighed and nodded.

As they walked down to the frog's room. He stopped in the middle of his room.

"So where is frog?"

He turned around showing his creepiest face, he pointed down and I saw a green X under me. When i looked up, Keroro was holding a switch and he pulled it. I and the floor under me fell. Everything turned black.

Now back to Giroro.

We wait for about ten minutes then suddenly a big box rosed up with Keroro standing on top.

"Here is my gift."

he said proudly as he jumped off it.

"Where it Natsumi."

"she is a little tied up but she said it was ok for you to open it with out her."

I stared at him for a while.

"(sigh) alright."

I pulled on the ribbon and was shocked to find Natsumi sitting there tied up in a ribbon and her mouth was covered with a card on it. I ran up to her and pulled it off.

"Keroro your dead once I get untied!"

She struggled to get it of and I looked at the card and it said

"Happy 22 Birthday, Giroro."

Natsumi screamed

"Get me out of here now!"

Kululu walks up holding a gun.

"ku ku ku. Let me help you. Ku ku."

He shoots the gun at her before I can stoop him.

In Giroro's mind. We stood there waiting for the smoke to clear and when it did a sunset pink frog was laying under the ribbon. She was the most beautiful keroneon I have ever seen and I looked into her eyes I know she was Natsumi not because Kululu juts shoot her but because she had the same eyes as Natsumi.

Mean while in Natsumi's mind. Oh My God I'm going to kill those frogs once this smoke clears. There they are. Ah Giroro, why is he so much taller then me, why is my heart racing, why cant I look away from him. Oh no don't tell me, no it cant be!

Back to every one. Giroro reaches out to Natsumi once he snapped out of it. Once she is up and is snapped out of her trace she walks up to Keroro and Kululu and pick them of the neck.

"FIX THIS NOW!"

She through them at the wall. As fukyi and Koykui held her back from killing them Giroro walks up to the two now uncases frog and sighs. His brother walks up to him and pats his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Giroro. The gun was my gift."

Natsumi breaks away from them and grabs Garuru and yells

"WHAT?! Why do you think that Giroro needs a gun that turns humans into keroneons?"

He removes her hand and says.

"Because our father is coming to meet you."

Everyone stud still. Natsumi looked up.

"Why dose he need to see me."

"Because he thinks.."

He was interrupted by Kululu saying.

"ku ku ku. Giroro I still need to give you my gift. Ku ku."

He pulled out a switch and pushed. It.

"PUSHYPI."

The clip on Giroro's belt opened up and all the pictures fell out. Giroro cought all but one that flowed althe way over to Natsumi's feet. She picked it up.

"Natsumi don't."

But it was already to late she turned it over saw that

" G66+729= love" written inside a heart.

The room was completely silent. Natsumi looked at Giroro and wipers.

"Y-you love me."

**Clifhanger **

**Sorry that it took me so long to post this. I have been having trouable getting in touch with me revisore so i had to post this unrevied. A lot of thing have happen so i desited to make a sequel of this. Sadly no one guessed what the gift was not a sengle review guess about it. Well i hope you all are ready for the new story that is coming out soon. and i need help finding a good title for it so if you guys have a idea tell me ok. Love Princess Crimson.**


End file.
